Strength
by littlev123
Summary: "This feeling, this idiotic sentiment that was impairing his judgment needed to disappear. It was a weakness, something that he could not afford. Weakness meant vulnerability, and vulnerability meant death." Togami is beginning to realize how Fukawa has been influencing his behavior. TogamixFukawa. Oneshot. Pre-game.


**This sprouted from an idea I had a little while ago. This story takes place before the game so they would have been going to school for a while. I've always loved stories that show that Fukawa's affections aren't so onesided, and I decided to add one to the mix. Hopefully they're not too OOC. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Your history projects are due by the end of next week. And before anyone asks, since there is an even number of students in this class, yes, you are required to have a partner."

A few groans of annoyance echoed around the classroom, either at the prospect of homework or having to collaborate with another student. The aged teacher, her mass of silver hair tied into a huge bun that bounced whenever she moved, narrowed her eyes.

"Oh hush. You're all exemplary students here—or you're supposed to be, anyway—"she paused to give a pointed look at a snoring Oowada and a daydreaming Hagakure, "so you should expect to be required to have some work out of school. Now, find a partner with the remaining class time and decide how you will split up the work."

With that, she returned to her desk and started to furiously type on her computer, the harsh clacking causing everyone to pity the keyboard.

Togami inwardly sighed and glanced around the room. Most of the groups were obvious, like Asahina bouncing over to Sakura and Naegi heading toward Kirigiri. He remained in his seat, his choice already made. As tempting it was to debate with the teacher over the issue of partner projects, he knew that she was quite unreasonable, even in the presence of superiority. Simply put, talking to her would be a waste of his time.

And so he waited, knowing of who would approach him. Hardly a few seconds passed before his assumption proved correct, as it always was, when a nervous brunette stopped in front of his desk.

"T-Togami, do you, I-I mean, may I be…"

"Quiet. If it wasn't obvious already, I have already chosen you as a partner. We will meet in the library promptly after school." He stated decisively, cutting off Fukawa's irritating stuttering.

She blinked in disbelief before her face broke out into an idiotic grin. "I am so honored that you would lower yourself to work with m-me, White Knight!"

"I am _not_ deigning myself for you. You just happen to be the best option available." He firmly responded. Unlike some that he could name, he had no doubt that she would follow his every order. That fact alone made her a more favorable choice; there would be no worry of pointless arguments or lack of hard work. She was also fairly skilled at writing, which meant that he could trust her not to make a total mockery of the paper.

Her smile widened as if he had just given her the best compliment in the world and showered needless thanks upon him. He didn't bother to pay attention to it, although he much preferred her smiling than when she was an anxious stammering mess…

The school bell rang, thankfully shattering whatever path his mind had been taking. Pathetic. He would have to make sure to keep better control of his thoughts from now on.

He stood, briefly noting that Fukawa had stepped away for a moment to grab her books off of her desk. He started heading toward the door, the rest of the students making sure not to brush against him on their way. Behind him he suddenly heard hurried footsteps, but before he had time to think on it someone bumped into him from behind.

Togami immediately tensed, managing to keep his balance as the other quickly took a step back.

Setting his jaw in irritation, he turned around. Maizano and Leon, the two remaining students in the classroom, froze in place in worried expectation.

"I-I'm so sorry Togami, I wasn't w-watching and my wretched feet tripped. That kind of d-disrespect deserves punishment, severe and…" Although Fukawa seemed to be cowering, as her words progressed they were quickly sliding in a direction that was decidedly not so fearful and her eyes were starting to mist with lustful thoughts.

"As I told you before; be quiet. Your appalling lack of poise does not warrant such a pathetic apology." He stated, his lip curled in disgust. With that he turned back around and headed out of the classroom, leaving Fukawa to snap out of her fantasies enough to walk properly and follow. Leon and Maizano shared a surprised glance—that was a much more mild reaction than they had expected—before walking out as well.

* * *

The school library, despite holding a few more students than usual due to the partner project, was largely quiet. Togami paused as he stepped inside, glancing around.

Books lined the tall shelves, most relating to an educational subject, although there was a decently sized section containing fiction. Naturally, it was not even close to being as grand as his home library, but it would do.

After a moment he inwardly sighed, not seeing Fukawa. He had specifically told her to be there. However, his annoyance quickly passed. He highly doubted that she would willingly keep him waiting, considering her strange obsession with him.

Not willing to give up just yet, he headed around shelves and toward the back of the library. He finally found her in a small space behind the dusty Western fiction shelves, writing in a purple notebook. An odd flicker of relief settled in his chest, but he approached before he could allow himself to dwell on it.

Instead of sitting at the small table, she was on the carpeted floor with her back against the wall. Her eyes and hand flicked back and forth across the page, so entranced by whatever she was creating that it took her several moments before she noticed his presence. That was an unusual occurrence that he decided to keep store in his mind for later reference.

When Fukawa finally glanced up she suddenly jumped and bolted up to her feet. Nevertheless, not once did she release her grip on her notebook.

"O-Oh, White Knight! How l-long have you been standing there?" She then let out a frustrated noise before pulling at a braid with her free hand. "Stupid, stupid me! I shouldn't a-ask you such a pointless question."

"Correct. You shouldn't." he said. "Now stop your rambling. We have work to do, understood?"

She gave an overly enthusiastic nod. "Yes, of course, you're always right. Y-You can order me around to do whatever you wish."

"I don't need your permission. Now, we need to find books pertinent to our subject. I assume you know where that is?"

"Yes, I-I do." She dutifully started off toward a different area of the library. He followed her until she stopped in front of one of the shelves, glancing back expectantly to show that this was the place.

He nodded to her and walked forward, examining the spines of the books. Together they found a few that should hold the information they needed and returned back to the previous nook. It was a bit inconvenient to have to carry the books back, but it was a secluded spot that offered them the quietest work environment. They sat on opposite sides of the table and set their items down.

After deciding on the best way to split up the work—the product could only be brilliant if he helped as well—they both began to skim through books to find what they needed. While reading they jotted down important notes for the project. He felt more than saw the looks she would sneak at him after every third page, but remained silent. He didn't want to waste his breath to tell her off on something so petty, and besides, he had become rather used to it by now. They were quiet but not uncomfortable, both focusing on the task at hand.

Despite Fukawa's apparent distraction she finished her own book rather quickly. Having not expected that, Togami glanced over at her notes as she closed the cover of one of the books. While her handwriting was on the sloppy side, he could easily tell that she had written down at least as much as he had, if not more. She was certainly talented at dissecting a book, he had to admit.

Fukawa placed the hardback over to her right instead of back on the pile, probably to remind herself that she had already looked through it. She grabbed another from the small stack and opened it to the first page. As she picked up her pencil she moved her forearm in order to write, and in the process accidentally pushed off the book she had set aside. It landed with a rather loud thud, making her breath catch in her throat. While the startling sound had surprised him, Togami managed to keep his composure.

Flustered apologies immediately flew from the brunette's mouth. So much for the silence. With a sigh, Togami started to lean over in his chair without thinking, aiming to pick it up. However, Fukawa hadn't noticed this in her rush, and swiftly picked it up herself.

Togami froze, looking at where the book had been and then at his hand, which he then placed back in his lap. Realization swept through him. He had been about to pick up that book she had dropped. Why on earth had he been about to do that? He was a scion, one who should never have to lower himself to the filthy floor, and to aid a peasant at that.

And yet he had been about to do exactly that.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, breaking him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open to check the screen. On it read the name of one of his caretakers, which meant that he had an unexpected meeting soon; that was the only purpose he allowed for anyone to call him.

Togami closed his book and stood. "I have somewhere to be and you may not follow me. Clean up this mess when you're done for today."

"…yes, I swear I won't leave a speck on the table." She promised, but her voice was low with disappointment.

He found that he could not meet her eyes.

Trying not to mull over how grateful he was for the escape, Togami left the library and into the hallway before returning the call. He carefully kept his tone even as he spoke despite the odd pressure in his chest.

Something was happening to him, but he couldn't understand what. There was no time to think on it just yet; he had work to do. Pushing the matter to the back of his mind, he forced himself to focus completely on business for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, with the sun brightening the curtains of his luxurious room in its attempt to shine through, the feelings from yesterday suddenly slammed back full force. This time he knew there was simply no way he could avoid dealing with it. Besides, he was a proud young man, and he refused to let something as silly as this beat him down.

As he had learned over the years, the first step to defeating the enemy was to learn everything he could about it.

After completing his morning routines Togami traveled to his house's library. The hallways were nearly empty with only the occasional servant walking by or cleaning. His footsteps echoed in the lonely silence, one he had grown accustomed to over the years.

Once inside he closed the door behind him and headed over to one of the few computers in front of the shelves, all of which gave access to the personal library's sorting system. He paused once he reached it, his fingers hovering over the keys.

Problem was, he wasn't sure how to describe it.

After a moment of pondering he started to type in key words about his symptoms, almost as if he were searching for some sort of disease. In Togami's mind, it might as well have been.

After several searches that included 'out of character behavior' and 'allowing exceptions for another' he finally gave up, finding that none had exactly what he was looking for. Frustrated, he shut down the monitor and walked over to one of the mahogany tables. He determinedly sat down in a cushioned chair and crossed his arms.

If technology couldn't aid him in this matter, then he would just have to figure it out himself.

Just as he made the commitment he noticed something white in the corner of his eye. He shifted his gaze to the other side of the table, where a book had been left out. It was facing down and he immediately deduced that it was one of the younger maid's doing. She was one of the few who actually perused the library and this was not the first time she had left a book out.

Togami reached over and slid the book over to him. Glancing at the summary on the back, a flash of repulsion swept through him almost instantly. It was the typical romance story of a coldhearted loner boy meets a cheery girl who he eventually falls in love with.

Then it hit him. He was almost tempted to smack himself on the forehead; it was both so obvious and yet completely unexpected. To think a silly novel containing a teenage girl's dream could reveal the answer.

He turned the book over, a finger slowly running over the glossy cover as he thought. If his assumptions were correct, then there were only two reasons for what had been happening to him lately.

The first, and admittedly the most unlikely, was his hormones kicking in. Unfortunately, being a teenage male did constitute certain urges, so that would be understandable normally. However there was too much evidence against that. If his body was attracted to mere sex appeal—a rather shallow subject that he would never pay attention to begin with—then he would have chosen someone else. True, Fukawa was rather skinny and had curves that she tended to hide underneath long clothing…

Ahem. Anyway, if he was really going after that, then he would have been going after Asahina. According to most other males in class she had quite the pronounced features.

So that left the other option. His hand curled into a loose fist as he reluctantly approached the idea, the idea of having a feeling for another that included passion and devotion. One that should be absolutely ludicrous, but it seemed to be the best answer.

Refusing to even speak the actual word in his mind, Togami mulled over the concept. That particular matter had always been one he hadn't quite understood; how could someone really care for another more than oneself? He had never been around anyone who showed that particular trait—those in his family married for money and status, nothing more. He had always thought that it was something of fantasy.

Despite that, there seemed to be a kernel of truth that he couldn't ignore. As much as he wanted to deny it his behavior was changing toward her unintentionally, and it clearly wasn't for financial reasons. With extreme reluctance that made distaste pulse throughout his being, Togami finally accepted that he was beginning to more than favor Fukawa.

Togami swiftly and almost roughly shoved the book aside. Alright, now that he had discovered that, it was time he found a way to fix it. This feeling, this idiotic sentiment that was impairing his judgment needed to disappear. It was a weakness, something that he could not afford.

Weakness meant vulnerability, and vulnerability meant death.

In his world of cutthroat politics and financial gain, the slightest slip up could mean his downfall. His worth came from his ability to use his intelligence to further his family's influence and fortune, and he had no doubt that if he was found to be a burden then he would be cast out, if not assassinated.

A maid slowly opened the door to the library. Togami hastily shoved the book aside before she had a clear view.

"Yes?" he demanded rather irritably.

"School starts in ten minutes, young master." She coolly stated with a proper bow.

"I know." He lied. "I plan on going in late, if at all. Don't interrupt me again today."

She gave another bow in acknowledgement before slipping back outside, letting the door shut behind her.

He sighed, kneading his temples with his fingers. Solution, he needed a solution. What were things that ruined relationships? He tried to think back to various conversations he had inevitably overheard during his high school years. Always lie to her? No, knowing her she wouldn't blame him for something like that. Cheating? He was certainly not going to act like a fool, and Fukawa only had eyes for him. Criticize her? He already did that when it was warranted, although he had been doing it less recently…

Another idea came to mind; lack of contact. Long distance relationships rarely worked out due to the people involved growing apart. That could work. If he avoided her at all costs she would have to switch her affections to someone else eventually.

A strange uneasy sensation trickled down his spine. It was clear what that word-that-shall-not-be-said felt about his decision. Togami took that as a good sign.

He implemented the plan that day. He walked into class late and left early, not giving her the chance to follow him. The only teacher who dared to show her opinion on his behavior was the old hag, but he could care less about what she thought. In the two classes they had together he pointedly kept his gaze anywhere but her. After school he would immediately go home.

This continued for the rest of the week and into the next. It seemed easy at first, but it became progressively harder. Oddly he found that he was having a harder time concentrating on business matters, constantly wondering about what she thought of his avoiding actions. Whenever he walked down the hallways he kept expecting to hear a pair of footsteps behind him, but upon hearing none a flicker of loneliness passed through him.

This plan was not going nearly as well as he had hoped, but he refused to admit defeat. On Thursday morning he reluctantly realized that he would have to go to the library with Fukawa again in order to work on their project. He had no intention of receiving a bad grade.

As he walked toward the entrance to the school—ten minutes after the bell had rung, of course—he noticed paper shredded like confetti and scraps of a purple notebook cover littering the grass. He glanced at it before continuing on. Really, those peasants should know to throw away their trash.

After classes Togami went inside of the library and found her in the same place as last time. She was writing in another notebook, except this one had a dull blue cover—she must have already filled the other one, he guessed.

Fukawa startled when she noticed him, almost as if they were reliving their previous meeting over a week ago. However, her surprise seemed deeper this time, as if she truly had not expected him to come.

Quickly squashing a rising remorse, he sat down at their table. "Have you done anything since the last time we were in here?"

She hastily nodded, pulling several papers out of a folder and showing it to him. "Y-Yes."

H skimmed over the notes; it was clear that she had gone through a good portion of books to find this much information. There was hardly anything left for him to do.

"…u-um…Togami…?" she tentatively started.

He looked up at her. "What is it?"

She hesitated, chewing on her lip. "Why are you, erm…have I done something…?" she then cut herself off, shaking her head. "Never mind, nothing! I'm sure you were just busy, a-after all, you're such an important man who shouldn't waste his time on a lowlife."

He found that he couldn't respond to that. "We'll need one more book and then we'll put everything together." He decided.

Fukawa led him back to the shelves once again. They both scoured over the spines, trying to find a particular title. After searching one side unsuccessfully, he turned to see her reaching up for one on a higher shelf. Her sleeve slipped down a bit, revealing a purple bruise on her wrist.

After pulling it down she glanced at Togami, confusion glimmering in her eyes. "W-White Knight?"

Realizing that he had gone still for a moment, he shook his head as if nothing had happened. "Nothing. Hurry up so we can get this irksome project over with."

"I'll look through the book so you w-won't have to dirty your beautiful hands further on these dusty books." She insisted as they returned to the table.

"Fine." He agreed. Moving her cerulean notebook aside, she opened the hardback and began looking through it.

Something in his mind clicked as pieces to a puzzle he hadn't even noticed fit into place. The new notebook, the bruise, the shredded paper outside…

"Fukawa."

The brunette nearly jumped again at Togami's firm tone, but he continued before she could respond.

"Did someone steal your notebook this morning?" he demanded.

"N-No, it's right here." She said, picking up the one on the desk.

He sighed in annoyance. "The _other_ one. It was purple, was it not?"

"Oh…yes, it was."

Irritated that she didn't seem to be understanding, he continued to push. "I saw it scattered on the ground outside this morning. That was yours." It wasn't even a question at this point.

Her eyes, usually so entranced on his visage, drifted down to the floor. "A-Actually, it happened yesterday. No one has bothered to pick it up yet. Do you want me to? I'll get down on my hands and knees and pick up every single—"

"Shut up!" An unreasonable anger fueled the command. Fukawa instantly closed her mouth.

Togami sighed again to calm himself. It seemed that this was one of the few times where his composure broke. He wasn't necessarily unhappy with her, just about how she was taking the whole situation.

"Did you tell a teacher about this?" he asked, forcing himself to sound calmer.

She shook her head a little longer than was necessary.

"You may speak."

"I usually don't tell anyone. Th-Those dolts aren't nearly as bad as the ones in middle school, so it's fine." She explained.

"Pathetic excuse. That is not fine." He disagreed, easily picking up on what she was leaving out. It must have happened numerous times before, and yet she didn't seek help. In fact, it almost seemed like she had come to _expect_ that kind of treatment. He opened his mouth to further speak his views on the matter, but then he suddenly realized that this kind of behavior was what he was supposed to be stopping.

That epiphany made him pause and take stock of the situation. Or, more specifically, on the unusual surge of protectiveness that plagued his being. He knew exactly where it stemmed from, and exactly who for. It seemed that his plan hadn't worked after all.

Against his better judgment, he came to a new conclusion. During the time he had actively tried to avoid her, he had ended up only more distracted, which was counter-productive. What he had been doing had only worsened the problem, not to mention rather cowardly now that he thought about it, and Byakuya Togami was no coward.

Yes, he was very aware that this favoring could be seen as a weakness. But since when did he care what others thought? Besides, he didn't see it as a hindrance. Quite the opposite, in fact. Although his intellectual mind insisted that emotions were a burden, her very presence gave him a sense of comfort in his loner life that he had never realized he wanted.

Oh, make no mistake, he was not giving in to the ludicrous sentiment.

He was embracing it, and that took immensely more strength than running away.

"…let's resume our work." he finally stated. They quickly finished gathering all of the information they needed and combined it into a lengthy but excellent report. Togami picked up his belongings and waited for her to do the same. Fukawa rushed to slide the papers into a folder and shut it before picking it up along with her notebook, as if expecting him to leave at any moment. To be perfectly honest, she had a good reason for believing that.

Once she was ready he led the way out of the library and exited the school. He could feel her practically reverent gaze on his back as she stayed the typical ten feet behind him. It had been the amount of distance he had silently agreed on several months ago. However, her footsteps seemed to stop, so he paused to see what had temporarily distracted her.

Scraps of paper and thin cardboard lay widely scattered across the schoolyard, blown farther by the gentle wind. It only kept her glum attention for a second before she looked back at Togami, waiting for him to continue. However, he simply stared at the ground for several more moments, and she started to fidget uncomfortably.

"T-Togami, I can still clean up the paper. The ground you walk on should always be clean, I'll scrub the ground until my hands are raw—"

"No, that's not necessary. In fact…" he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Come closer."

Fukawa's eyes widened and she clasped her hands in delight. After taking a tentative step forward she stopped, that one movement closer already filling her with joy.

"More." He repeated the word until she was standing a mere two feet behind him. She was trembling with glee, so close that she could reach out her hand and touch him—something that she was clearly trying hard to restrain from doing.

"Good. You have permission to remain that close from now on." He stated.

"Thank you so much! I'm honored by your kindness." The cheerful tone in her voice left a satisfying note thrumming throughout Togami's chest. However, his only response was a nod before he turned and started walking again.

And if he noticed that she happened to walk an inch closer than he had specified, he said nothing of it.


End file.
